


Lunar Butterfly

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Girls, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear of Rejection, Female Seiya Kou, Kissing, Monster Cuties, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Seiya can't stop looking, not after Usagi vanished into the night.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Lunar Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



It was the middle of the night. A crescent moon was hanging high overhead, with stars dusting across the heavens. The air was heavy with the natural perfume of flowers. In the distance could be heard running water.

Seiya found herself alone in the night, though she did not want to be. She felt compelled to search, not by any geas or quest, but at the behest of her own heart. There were rumors about what lurked in the night. Ever since Usagi, Seiya’s girlfriend, had disappeared into the night, Seiya had felt the need to walk the streets at night, hoping the moon would give Usagi back. She knew staying up all night and wandering the streets was affecting her performance on stage, but she couldn’t stop.

On a path in the park, Seiya caught a glimpse of golden hair, fluttering in the distance.

“Usagi!” Seiya cried out as she ran.

Usagi also ran. Seiya kept following, jumping over fallen tree branches, gulping in the heavy night air into her too greedy lungs. Ahead of her Usagi ran into a cave. Seiya slowed down as she neared the entrance.

“Usagi?” Seiya called out, gently. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I know,” Usagi said in between audible sobs. “I didn’t want you to find me. I want you to remember me how I used to be.”

“Usagi, what are you talking about? I fell in love with your heart and nothing will ever change that,” Seiya begged. “Please, tell me what’s wrong. Why won’t you let me see you?”

“People like me, we change at a certain point and we’re never the same again. You’ll hate me once you see me.”

“Never.” Seiya’s voice was filled with the conviction that was also in her heart.

Slowly Usagi stepped out of the cave. The moonlight hit her legs first and slowly travelled up her body as Usagi moved more and more into the open. On her back were a pair of large wings, like a butterfly. Each was black with specks of silver and a large blue moon on each. Her large eyes were now completely black, and a pair of antennae sprouted from her hair.

“Usagi,” Seiya breathed. Usagi started to turn away. “You’re beautiful.”

Usagi whipped around. There was a glistening wetness in her eyes before she threw herself into Seiya’s arms, crying into her chest. She was trying to say something, but what was indecipherable. 

Slowly, Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi. She remembered something Taiki had said about butterfly wings being delicate, and so Seiya was mindful not to touch them. When Usagi stopped crying and tilted her head up, Seiya moved her head down and kissed her.


End file.
